


The Story Of Our Life

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Brotherly Love, Childhood Friends, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homework, Love Confessions, Mother-Son Relationship, Partners in Crime, Past Relationship(s), Points of View, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Sick Character, Sister-Sister Relationship, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Foop has to do an assignment from Mrs. Powers which is writing his hero in the family. It was a tough thing for him to do, since his family members doesn't care much. Will he eventually see the other side of his family and finish his assignment?(Anti-Cosma/Anti-Fairywinkle family bonding and a bit of exploring the past)





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple of Point of View

(Anti Cosmo's POV)

"I'm Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma, evil genius and supreme leader of the race called Anti-Fairies. Second and the least favorite child of Mama Anti-Cosma and Papa Anti-Cosmo. Younger brother of Anti-Schnozmo Anti-Cosma. Husband of Anti-Wanda Anti-Venus Anti-Fairywinkle-Anti-Cosma. Father of Foop Anti-Cosma-Anti-Fairywinkle. Son-in-law of Big Daddy Anti-Fairywinkle. Brother-in-law of Anti-Blonda Anti-Fairywinkle. Best partner in crime of Head Pixie and the Anti-Fairy counterpart of Cosmo Julius Cosma, and absolutely I'm not an idiot in any matter or whatsoever!" I said at the Dinning Table. My son, Foop rolled his eyes "Oh please, father! Can you just stop reading the text again and again and AGAIN!"

I glared at him "Well, Foop! For your information I need this speech for my meeting tomorrow!"

"More like an eulogy" my son mumbled to himself. He thought I didn't notice but he was wrong, I was about to take out my wand and give him a payback. Suddenly, my wife came out from the kitchen with our dinner. I keep my wand back but I swore I will give this boy a payback later.

We were enjoying our dinner in peace, well except for my wife who was eating with her feet again. "Clarice, where are your manners! I just thought you about them yesterday" I smack my hand on my face. Oh how I wish that my wife is not such a twit.

Then, the door bell ring *ding, dong, ding, dong* my wife was about to see who it was but I tell her that I will do that. I go to the door and opened it, to my surprise it was my big brother, Anti Schnozmo. He gave me a warm welcome by giving me a hard rub on the head and I hate when he do that every time "How was my favorite brother doing!" He said to me. I tried to act casual while fixing my messy hair that he made "Well, brother as usual plotting ways for universal domination" I say monotonously

He just stare at me. "So what brings you here brother?" I said changing some atmosphere around here. "Well, I want to invite you in person to come over this weekend, Sunday for a cruise party that I hosted" I raised my brow, he had never invited me to any of his events, but why now? Why so sudden? "What's the cruise about?"

"Oh brother, you will know about it this weekend" he replied me while giggling. He looked at his watch and then look back at me again "I gotta go but I really hope to see you this weekend. And- don't forget to bring your brainless wife, and my barmy nephew". I frowned how dare he call my wife 'brainless' and my son 'barmy' I mean everyone has flaws he didn't need to point it out. "What? Is there something wrong? I'm just stating the fact?" He said. I continue glare at him without saying a word. He started to feel awkward "Umm... bye brother. I seriously need to go now. See you, there" he took out his wand and *anti poof* away.

After he left I slammed the door really hard. My wife floated near me "What's wrong? Who's that?"

"It's was my brother"

"Since when ya have ay brotuurr?"

"You know, Anti Schnozmo! My brother and your brother in law!"

"You mean Uncle Honest?" Foop interrupt

She still look utterly confused. I decided to brush that topic away "By the way, he invited us to attend his cruise party this weekend"

Her eyes widen with happiness as she grabbed my shirt and shake me up and down "Wait wha? Really? Are we goin' then?" She pleaded. 

I sighed. I can't say no to her. She's the women I love, whatever that makes her happy, makes me happy too. I thought about it for awhile. Then again, when's their last time spending time together I wonder. I supposed universal domination can wait. I sigh again "Yes, yes... We're going okay, now would you stop shaking me"

She let go of me "Omg, I'm so happy, I could explode!" She say as she *anti poof* to somewhere else. I was about to do the same but Foop was staring at me. "Father…" he broke the silent moment "you don't want to go right? But why do you say yes to mother?"

"Well-" I clicked my tongue "well, it's none of your concern" I glare at him. He shrugs "Fine! But it's your turn to read me bedtime stories tonight" he replied as he *anti poof* himself to his room.

I shrugged and *anti poof* to my room. When I appear in my room I saw Anti Wanda already started packing her clothes. "Anti Wanda, what's with the rush? The cruise is around three more days?" She just stared at me for awhile and later gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Anti Cozzie! I'm so happy dat we're goin' on a ship trip! And this is the first time bringin' Foop along!"

I smiled at her and kissed her lips. "Anything for you my dear" I whispered. She giggled, and raise her wand it glow midnight blue as it *anti poof* our clothes to our pyjamas. I was surprised, she finally use her wand "You finally know how to use the wand?"

She continue giggle and blushed a little. She was about to give me a kiss until… "FaThEeErRr…!!!". I frowned, and Anti Wanda flew away to Foop's room.

"Foop, what's da matter are ya alright?"

"No, mother absolutely nothing! It's just that today is father's turn to read me stories"

I float into my son's room "Yes, yes, I will" as I push my wife out from his room. "Go ahead, and have some sleep dear. I can handle, FOOP!"

"Ya sure?"

"Of course! Good Night my little crumpet!" I smiled

She return my smile "Gud Nite, Cozzie" she flew back to our room. I closed the door of my son's room and turned back to him. My green eyes were glowing red for a moment. I heard him gulped.

"Foop!"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

His expression changed and he smirk "Why not?"

I bewildered and jump onto his bed, grabbing him by his pajamas collar and pulling him near to my face. "If a story is what you want, I have a story specially for you tonight"

He gave me a puzzled look, not sure what that means but who cares. I continued, still not letting his collar down "Once upon a time, I walked past an ally and I heard someone screaming for help. I immediately go check it out to my shock, there were three bullies beating up someone and that someone was your mother-"

"Let me guess, you saved her and from that day on you loved each other... blah... blah... blah"

"Well, indeed" I glared at him "but there was more than that, do you know what happened to the bullies after that?"

He looked at me innocently "They ran back to their mamas?"

"No. They're gone" I said monotonously

"Gone? You mean move out and leave?"

I take out my wand and it glowed dark midnight blue as I repeat the last word I said earlier "GONE"

Foop gulped, and he probably finally understand what I'm saying "Y-you…"

"Obligated them? Why yes. I did and it's the exact same thing I'm going to do with you" I point my wand on his face

"Wait what you can't do that! I'm your son! I carried some of your genes!"

"I don't care if you carry any of my genes! Your time has come, Foop Anti Cosma!" My wand glowed brighter and brighter and one big flash happened.

* * *

(Foop's POV)

I jolt up awake, and looked around my room. It doesn't look like anything happened last night. I thought something for awhile, I was very sure that father had entered my room but everything else after that was blurry.

"Foop sweetie, it's breakfast!"

I hear mother calling for me. I took a deep breath and leave my room. While I'm walking down the stairs, I saw father sitting at the dinning table reading newspaper. Despite can't really recount last night's event, I try to act casual. "Good morning, father"

"Good morning, Foop" he replied monotonously, not even moving his gaze away from the newspaper. Then, mother came out from the kitchen with the food.

"Here ya go, Foop ya favorite; chicken nuggets and snake venom antidote with fresh white milk. And for ya Anti Cozzie, sunny side down egg with sausages, some scones and a cup of tea. And for dessert, it's Road Kill Critter Cake!!!"

Father's eyes widened "I thought we agree not to talk about that cake ever again"

Mother's eyes then began to flood with acidic tears "But I invited someone"

He sighed and take a sip of his tea "Who did you invited?"

"My sis, Anti Blonda"

Father spit his tea on mother's face. "YOU INVITED WHO!!!"

"Anti Blonda?" She replied as the door bell rang *ding, dong, ding, dong* "And she's here!!!"

While mother flew to the door, father just froze in spot. "Father?" I tried to snap him out. "Wha- What?" He turned and look at me.

"What's wrong with Aunt Anti Blonda?"

"Well there's nothing wrong with her"

"Then why do I feel like she's not welcome?"

"It's because-" he was about to answer me but mother was back with Aunt Anti Blonda at the dining room.

"Howdy bro-in-law!"

"Ah yes, hello to you too Anti Blonda"

Aunt Anti Blonda then float near me and brush my head "Who are ya lil' fella?"

"Anti Blonda, this is Foop my son and your nephew. Didn't we went through this millions of times..."

She brush my head harder "Hey ya Foop!"

My mother then drag aunty to the dining table, father and I also decide to sit back at our place on the table but I push my chair nearer to father. "Look sis I made ya Road Kill Critter Cake" mother present the cake to her

"Oh Anti Wanda, sister that's so sweet!" She said as she digging through the cake with her feet and eat the cake with mother. Is that why father doesn't welcome her?

While digging in the cake Aunt Anti Blonda looked at father. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya that Big Daddy wants y'all come to the family dinner this Saturday. Daddy said he miss Anti Wanda"

I see father sigh "Yes, yes we'll be there" he sounded tired and annoyed. Then his watch *beep*, he turned and looked at me. "Okay little ninny, time for school"

I hop down from the chair and grab my backpack. While father bit goodbye to mother "Anti Wanda, dear, I need to send Foop to school and after that I will need to attend my meeting. While that, you and Anti Blonda can sit here continuing your little chit chat"


	2. Spellmentery School

(Foop's POV)

Father raised his wand. It glowed blue and a jet black jet anti poofed in front of them. It had a dark blue lightning bolt picture going across its side.

"Father, about last night-?" I asked.

"We shall not talked about that night ever again." Father said. He stared at me for awhile. "Get in the jet before I disown you."

I didn't want to take any chances, so I got into the jet. He followed and turned the jet on. "Buckel up"

The jet flew up in the air and hovered a bit. it then changed from zero miles per hour to just about six thousand five hundred in less than a millisecond. It flattened me against the seat. Before I could figure out what happened, the plane was in front of the school.

"Have a terrible day at school." He pressed a red button that ejected me out forcefully from the jet with a large boxing glove. The jet flew away at monumental speeds again.

"Well. My father is very loving," I said sarcastically. I didn't even have a chance to continue talking about Aunt Anti Blonda. I floated and entered Spellementary school.

Not later I saw a falling apart car pulled up to the school. "Hey Dad, do me a favour and never drive me to school again," Poof said as he floated out of the car.

"Aww, you sound just like your mom" Cosmo said.

"There's a reason for that, anyways I have to get to class. Bye Dad, see you after school."

"Bye Poof," Cosmo called to his leaving son. He floated back into the car and immediately crashed it.

Poof float near me "Hi, Foop!"

"Hi, Poof" I said as the bell rings notifying students to enter their classes. Poof and I entered our classroom. Not long later our teacher, Mrs. Powers arrived. "Good Morning class"

"Good morning Mrs. Powers!"

* * *

As usual, today's class is like every other class... It's... BORING. Hours pass and it's 1.00pm, the bell rings again for the last time for today. All of us were starting to pack up and go home, enjoying our fall break

"Okay class, one last thing before y'all go home. I want you to write a essay about your hero, someone that you look up to"

Goldie Goldenglow raise her hand "But Mrs Powers didn't we wrote that during spring break?"

"Good memory Goldie, Indeed we have already wrote that before. But this time I want you wrote people that is close to you, like your father, mother or friends! Do you all understand?" We all nodded and already carrying our backpacks. "Good, then I wish you all have a great fall break and remember your assignment"

* * *

We're all at the school bus stop waiting for our parents. Goldie was the first one to leave, then Sheamus. One by one they leave, now it only left me, Poof, Eddie Elf and Sammy Sweetsparkle. It's 1.30pm and Poof's mother, Wanda came. Her hair was a mess and her face was cover with explosion dust. "Sorry sweetie, your dad and Timmy wish up dangerous things again"

"It's okay, mom" Poof said as he enter the car. Wanda looked at me "Do you need a ride?"

I looked at her, surely she's mother's doppelganger they're both sweet, kind and all that but accepting her offer of help will erupt father. I fake my smile "No thanks, Clarice I'm sure my- whoever is picking me up are coming soon…"

Wanda shrugs "If you say so then bye" she started to drive away

"Bye aunty Wanda and Poof"

* * *

I yelled into the castle. "Thanks for not picking me up," I yelled sarcastically. "I had to take a ride with Eddie Elf. It was worse than death."

"Oh, Foop! I missed ya so much!" Mother yelled as she tackled me in a hug.

"Eww, affection," I said disgustedly as he pushed my mother away.

"Ya dad has been so borin' today. He even put himself to sleep wit borin-ness," mother complained.

Uncle idiot quite likes to take afternoon naps, so father has never taken one. "Does father seem off today?" I asked mother.

She shrugged. "I never knew he was on. Does he have a switchy-thingy on him to turn him on and off?" She asked. I got reminded that mother was a twit and she probably wouldn't be much help.

"Father," I called through the castle.

A dark blue anti poofed appeared on top of the floor next to mother. When it dissipated very shortly after, father was standing with his arms crossed. His hair was messier than usual and he looked irritated. "What?" he asked. All the enthusiasm he had in the morning was gone.

"Foop says that you have a switch that needs to be turned back on," she said.

Father looked at me for an explanation. He wasn't even going to try and decipher his wife's utter stupidity. I could tell now wasn't a good time to lie to my father. "I asked mother if you seemed off," I said.

"Yes. I found out because of an illness and not a scientific breakthrough I could use to take over the universe. It was quite upsetting for multiple reasons." He said.

I laughed slightly. "The evil and powerful ruler of Anti-Fairy World has been stopped by not Jorgen nor Turner and our counterparts, but a cold," I said, enjoying the irony. When I saw my father's glare of pure evil, I knew that I should have kept his mouth shut so I decided it best to move on. "What are you sick with anyways?" I asked, curious how long I'll have to put up with a sick father.

"I don't have enough symptoms to say for sure. Most illnesses Anti-Fairies can get involve not being able to fly and fatigue." Father said like it was common knowledge.

"Should we call Doctor Anti-Stu-well??" Mother asked.

"Doctor Anti-Studwell won't be needed. Besides, all the Anti-Fairy illnesses that don't have cures are gone in three days" he said.

"While you're sick, can I be ruler of Anti-Fairy World?" I asked.

"No, you idiot, you can't. You'll get power crazy, tell everyone you're the ruler of Anti-Fairy World, then knowing the most powerful Anti-Fairy is no longer fit to rule, something will try to take us over. Anti-Fairies are one of the most powerful species after all."

"Will I ever get to rule?" I asked again

"I'm immortal, so no."

"Can I rule then?" Mother asked.

"No," he said and poofed away before his family could pester him some more.

I looked at mother and just notice something "Where's aunt Anti Blonda?"

"She went home"

"Oookay..."


End file.
